Nightmare World
by darksylveon
Summary: It all started with seven students arriving at an abandoned school building. What lies ahead of them? How will they escape? Find out in this story.
1. School life?

Day 1 (8 am)

"Welcome to the nightmare of your life". I read the sign with a chill going down my spine. What school did my mom sign me up for anyway?! Did she even bother to read the brochure? I don't think so. It probably said "Voted most educational and dedicated to enriching your child's life with (crap) knowledge and social skills". Full of crap. And I thought the uniform wasn't enough. It consisted of a black sweater, white button shirt and plaid skirt. Could it be even more dreary? The building looked like it could have been pulled out of a horror film. I don't care what everyone else says. The place screamed "horror" instead of high school. While I was thinking this, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning around, I saw a boy with green hair pulled up in a ponytail. He was grinning. Good. This place needed a smile or happiness to lighten up the bleakness. 

"Alola. I'm Hau. Are you new here?" The boy said.

"Yes. I'm Selene Moon and I just moved here. I've never seen a school like this. Is this even a school?" I said while jerking my thumb to the school. "It looks like something from a horror story or movie"

"I thought so too. Why would a school like this exist in the peaceful and tropical Alola region? I don't know. It's like it appeared overnight and my mom enrolled me here right away" Hau laughed while nodding. 

He was right. It did. Wouldn't it take a few years to build a school? This building didn't look like it was in great shape. Nothing made sense. I couldn't figure it out. I followed Hau inside. 

Oh sweet Arceus. This place was awful inside! Paper strewn on the floor. Cobwebs graffitied the hallway like an Aridos and Galvantula lived here. Old black and white portraits hung lopsided or upside down on the walls. I never imagined going to school here. I cast a glance and saw a boy and girl with blonde hair. The girl looked anxious and concerned. Her white dress had a bit of dust on the hem. The boy seemed to have a pissed off look. It was like he didn't want to be here. I might have not regconized them but Hau did. 

"Gladion! Lillie! You're here too?" Hau waved while running to them. "Is this some kind of joke, Hau? WHAT is this place?" Gladion glared at Hau like he pulled something that wasn't even funny. Lillie looked at both of them with a flustered look. I could tell their argument was making the situation worse. It felt like there were eyes everywhere. 

"Please don't fight. I'm sure Hau wouldn't pull a prank like this. And besides, this doesn't seem like his handwriting on the invitation" Lillie put both hands up to calm the boys down. It seemed to work because Gladion tsked then looked away. Edgy much?

"It's true. Hau doesn't look like the person to do a sick joke like this. Not much his type. I'm Selene by the way" I say getting tired of being left out. I was getting chills down my back. 

Midday (12:45 pm)

It seems to calm down when we were in the cafeteria. For once I didn't feel like the only transfer here. There was a girl with honey colored locks named Serena Yvonne but she preferred to be called Rena instead. The boy with her was named Calem Xavier who also wanted to be called Xav. They both came here from the Kalos region. Lillie was chatting with a girl from the Hoenn region named May Sapphire who had her hair chocolate brown hair up in pigtails. They giggled while speaking. There were seven of us here. It didn't make sense. It felt like a bad omen. I gulped down the coldness in my throat and put on a fake smile. This place was not welcoming. I didn't even see any of the teachers or the principal. Odd. What school doesn't have a principal or teachers? Maybe they're in the faculty room. That had to be it. The cafeteria seemed small and had two tables; one pink and one blue along with seven chairs for each of us. I couldn't tell what it looked like outside because the windows were sealed. The only source of light we had were from candlelight. 

"Do you think it's odd that we haven't seen anyone when we came here?" Rena whispered to May. "It is but what can we do? I don't feel like exploring this place by myself" May whispered back.

That unsettled me. I felt cold sweat down my back. I nearly jumped when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Gladion. 

"I didn't mean to scare you. I don't blame you though. This place is creepy. Anyway, let's get something to eat before finding the dorms" Gladion patted my head to assure me. It felt nice. Kinda reminded me of what my parents did whenever I had a nightmare. 

This is what this place was but I didn't want to push it. I smiled and nodded; following him to the line to the buffet area. What I didn't expect was something horrid. The food looked rotten! It was just like this place. Decayed and gross. I covered my mouth in horror while Gladion cursed and upchucked in the nearest garbage can. His retching made me squeak and fall to my knees.

Night (9:00 pm)

With what we faced today, I was glad to find the dorm rooms weren't as decayed or fallen apart like the rest of the place. I could never get the image of the spoiled food and Gladion retching in the garbage can out of my head. I hope he was okay. Lillie told me he was a bit shaken. We both never expected him to react like that. With my last strength from today, I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep; hoping tomorrow would be better. 

Day 2 (8:30 am)

I felt like a zombie. I could tell by the dark circles under my eyes as I looked in the mirror. My hair got all poofy from last night. It didn't help that I was tossing and turning in bed. I swear to Arceus I could hear footsteps creaking on the wood floors. I cast a glance at Lillie, May and Rena. They had the same looks too. Dark circles and lack of sleep. I wonder if this will be the new fashion trend here. Nope. Too cliche since I have seen it in horror movies. Kinda ironic that we're all living in one right now. Knock knock! The three of us jumped from hearing that. We waited for the worse to happen. Lillie gripped on my arm. May and Rena picked up whatever they could find to use for self defense. Smart. I squeezed my eyes shut. What if it was a ghost? I heard something flutter in the room and let out a gasp. 

"It's just a letter" I heard one of the girls say. Phew. I opened my eyes while letting out a sigh of relief. "'Welcome! We are surprised you survived day one! We apologize for the lack of proper food but don't worry. I'll make sure to let the cafeteria staff know to run and get some supplies. I know it will be hard but give it your best. I, the principal, and the teachers here welcome you!' -Principal --'" Lillie reads the letter and folds it. 

How can someone forget to give their last name? Whatever. I just wanted to figure out what the heck was going on. I doubt the boys would leave this letter. Maybe they got the same letter by this unknown principal. 

Midday 2 (1:30 pm)

We decide to explore the place after having a decent meal. The principal was true to their word. Even Gladion devoured his food and came back for seconds. We scanned each room. No sign of any teachers or principal yet. What if this really was a prank or haunted theme house? If so, where were the actors or props? Hau seemed to oblivious to grasp while he munched on his masaladas. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed something that looked like a girl. She had long black hair that seemed to have a life of its own and a black dress with long sleeves. I walked closer to her. She seemed to be muttering something that I couldn't make out.

"...the one..not...one..." the girl spoke while she cowered in the corner. "Excuse me? Are you ok? Do you know what this place is?" I asked when I got closer. She stopped her muttering and looked up at me. Her violet eyes locked on mine. I could feel chills everywhere. It was like she could see right through me. I backed away a bit. 

"YOU'RE NOT THE ONE!" She screamed as she flung herself at me. 

I let out a scream and ducked into a ball; expecting the worse. I could feel her near but was she still there? I didn't know. It was awful. I didn't expect her to do that. With whatever courage I had left, I looked up. She wasn't there. What?? She was just there! She even tried to attack me!

Night 2 (7:30 pm)

We all huddled together in the library before curfew. I relayed what happened to me. It seemed like everyone had their own experience. I felt safe with my group. Gladion glanced at me with a worried look. He's usually edgy but after what happened yesterday, he seemed to be more mellow about this. I gave him a nod and reassuring smile.

"Ohoho. What's this I see? Is the edgelord in looove?" Hau gave Gladion a nudge with his elbow.

Lillie squealed, Rena and May giggled and Xav gave Gladion a pat on the back. I looked away; trying to hide my blush. It has been what? A day? Love doesn't work like that. It's not like in a book or movie. This place is real. Love can't make this situation better. 

"I am not! Don't make assumptions like that! Is this really the time or place to point that out?" Gladion said as his face grew hot. "Besides, we need to focus on figuring out this school and getting out of here"

What he said made sense. We didn't see the teachers here. Is this some test to prove how far we can keep our sanity? Come to think of it, we're the only students here. There should have been more than seven students. I can't even remember how we even got here. We just showed up. This was starting to freak me out. We stayed talking til 9 then went to our dorms. I'm going to make sure to tell Gladion about my assumptions about how we got here or try to make some sense of it. 

A/n: Hi there! I hope you like my story! Remember: each part has a morning, midday, and night part. It makes it easier that way. What will happen to the group? And what lies ahead! You'all have to stay tuned 


	2. Clues and Surprises

Morning 3 (3:20 am)

I woke up to hearing scratching and sat up in bed. It didn't look like it was time to get up. Rena, Lillie and May were still asleep. What the heck? I never wake up this early. I usually sleep until my alarm goes off. This isn't normal. I got up a little irritated that something woke me from my precious sleep. I swear to Arceus if it's the guys are

up pulling a prank, they're going to get it.

I walk over to the door and jiggle the knob quietly to make it known that whoever out there woke me up and I am pissed.

"I know you're out there and knock it off. It's 3 in the morning and I'm trying to sleep" I whisper so I don't wake the other girls up.

I wait for a response. All I got was creaks on the wood floor. Good. They left. Just wait til the guys get chewed out for this. I'm not in the mood for ding dong ditch. I'm about to walk back to my bed when I hear the door slam open with a bang. It was like BAM! I jumped and the others woke up freaking out.

"Selene! What are you doing up? Did you open the door?" Lillie said as she looked on the verge of hyperventilating. "No! I heard something or someone scratching at the door. I told them to stop. As I was heading back to bed, the door slammed open" I told her as I was freaked out too.

"Could it have been the guys?" Rena looks at me. "That's what I thought too but no" I shake my head and try to make sense of everything.

This wasn't going well. We were too afraid to go back to sleep. I mean. Who wouldn't? We didn't know what else was staying in this place. That's when we decided to push our beds together and huddle up. I felt safe with the others. It's just what May said when we came here. It wasn't safe to go exploring on our own. It didn't help that I ran into that weird girl either.

8:00 am

Well that was just great. No sleep and I'm beyond irritated. I sulk to a seat and rest my head on the table. I need some sleep and I had this pounder headache.

"Are you okay, Selene?" I felt a hand on my back.

I lift up my head to see Gladion. "No. I heard noises and the door to our dorm room slammed open. I thought it must have been you guys but I don't think we saw anyone" I tell him as I rest my head back down.

He must have heard me groaning because I felt his hands massaging my back. Ooh. That feels nice. I let my muscles relax and loosen up. He is good at this! I wonder what else he's good at. I giggle a little at the thought.

"Just relax and rest for a while. Try taking a nap. Just don't sleep too long though or you'll never sleep tonight" Gladion said as he kept massaging my back.

Maybe that will be a good thing. Or maybe not. I did need some sleep. I'm not changing my sleep patterns for something to keep me up at night.

Midday (11:30 am)

I felt refreshed and restored after my nap. We decided to check the faculty room for any clues. There had to be something. I checked the hallways to make sure the coast was clear and gave a thumbs up to Rena, who knew how to pick lock. Don't ask me how or why. She said it came in handy.

"Just a little more..." Rena jiggled her hair pin and wiped off beads of sweat.

We all waited until we heard a click and saw Rena push the door open. She looked proud and gave us a big grin. The room in front of us looked in bad shape. The portraits were huge and had faces of former principals. It looked like they were watching us. Creepy. The desk was flipped over and the windows were cracked or broken. Did a fight happen here?

"Check it out. I found a diary" Xav grabbed a worn out book hidden in the desk drawer. He flipped the book open and began to read. "XX month XX day and XX year. I had some issues with a female student. I have never seen her behave so strangely. I know she would keep to herself but today she lashed out at the teachers and her classmates. 'Guilty! Guilty! GUILTY!' She screamed at the top of her lungs. We have lost many and I'm afraid we will have to close the school down'" Xav closed the book.

Wow. I'm at a loss here. The silence was just eating at us. I wanted to get out of here. This place isn't right and what happened here proves that. I wanted to believe we were in a haunted theme house but this takes the cake.

"I don't want to be here anymore! I can't take it!! Let ME out!!" Lillie gripped onto her head and sobbed.

We were all surprised to see her go from calm to sobbing and wrapping her arms around her knees. Are we all going to go insane? I shiver at the thought.

Night 3 (9:00 pm)

I couldn't sleep. Neither could the rest of us. It was decided that the guys should stay with us just in case something happens. I doubt they could fight off a ghost or whatever it was but it felt assuring to have them here. Everyone was asleep except for me and Gladion.

"Something doesn't feel right. I can't push this feeling down. It's like whatever here brought us here for a reason" I hug my pillow tightly. "You do have a point, Selene. Maybe this ghost is trapped and looking for help. That could be it" Gladion assures me.

I'm glad Gladion is on board with this as much as I am. What would we do without him? Probably go insane and be like the ghosts here. Trapped. Ugh. What a horrible thought. I shudder. Gladion sees this and holds me. Oh my Arceus! I'm trying not to fan girl here but this makes me want to melt. It's like he has an edgy and warm side. I finally relax and snuggle into him. I quickly fall asleep in his arms.

Morning 4 (9:00 am)

Ah. I can't believe I fell asleep in Gladion's arms. Ok. Snap out of it, girl! You're drooling on him. I slap my cheeks for emphasis and get up. Everyone else is out like a light. I look at Gladion's sleeping face. He's so adorable when he's asleep. I'd better not tell him or he'll get pissed. I felt the urge to lean close...

"Ah! What am I doing?!" I exclaim and jump away. I could feel the flush in my cheeks. I was going to kiss him! Oh Arceus!

Midday 4 (12:00 pm)

My thoughts swirled around. I was with Lillie, Hau and Rena. While Gladion was with May and Xav. That was probably best because I don't think I'll act right around or near him. It'll just make things awkward. I'm being awkward.

"Let's go investigate the roof top" Hau suggested as he leads up to the stairs.

Good idea. We probably could see the sky out there. I needed some sunshine. I started getting the pale look. Not good. I'll make sure to ask Mom to buy me some makeup after this ordeal. At least this place had working showers and toilets.

"Um.. I don't know if this is a bad time but I forgot to go to the bathroom" Lillie said nervously.

Hau and Rena left to go check the rooftop while I waited outside the bathroom for Lillie. It wasn't that much of a big deal and I didn't want to leave her alone. I decided to hum to keep myself occupied.

I almost didn't hear the scream while in lala land.

"Oh my gosh!!" Lillie runs out of the bathroom and grips onto me. "W-what's wrong, Lillie?? What happened?" I try to sooth her.

"B...Buh.." She stammers while shivering. "Buh what?" I ask.

I could tell she was close to losing it. I told her to wait here as I rush in the bathroom to find what freaked here out. In my I'm gonna hunt down mode, I opened a stall and saw the toilet overflowing with red stuff. What the? Don't tell me... I leave the bathroom cursing and grab Lillie's arm.

"Let's go regroup. I'm not going back in there" I said without giving the bathroom door a glance. It didn't take Lillie long to follow my stride as we walked back to the group.

Night 4 (10:00 pm)

Lillie and I relay what happened. Hau told me that the other door to the rooftop was locked but they couldn't get it open. No matter how much they tried. They did find some clues though. Which is good in its own way I guess. Gladion and his group reported going to the basement and hearing hysterical laughter and crying.

We piece it together little by little. This is starting to make sense. We just need more clues. Gladion decides it's best to go to the club rooms such as the newspaper club and A/V club room. He thinks we could find some stronger clues there. I just hope this doesn't lead us on a goose chase.


	3. The Truth and Final Peace

Morning 5 (6:30 am)

Am I having a dream? That's weird. I'm in a nightmare and I'm having a dream. Ok then. I walk around the fog that is my dream and come across the same girl I saw the other day. She seems different this time. I can tell by the sadness and loneliness in her eyes. I try to speak but I can't. The words can't seem to come out. She shakes her head with a smile on her face and guides me to the basement. It's different somehow. Like I know she's keeping me safe. She didn't mean to yell at me. She was just afraid and lonely. It was hard for her when no one could see or here her. No matter how much she screamed, begged or threw stuff at them. They never noticed her. She even passed through one person and gave them chills. The person brushed it off and blamed it on a breeze. It's like all of this is coming freely to my mind. I'm absorbing her thoughts like a sponge. It all makes sense and now I know what to do. I need to wake up.

Midday 5 (11:45 am)

"I told you. We don't need to look this up when she came to me in a dream" I try to get through Gladion. It's a pain when I don't feel like he's listening to me.

He sighs and puts both hands on my shoulders. "This is a dream we're talking about. Your mind likes to wander and imagine in your sleep. How are you sure she was real?" Gladion states.

Ok. This is pissing me off. I know how dreams work. I'm not a child that needs to be lectured. "I know that. Can't you just trust me? I even know how this works. I've seen shows based on this" I retort back.

I explain how since paranormal investigators do their work at night, it would be best to do this tonight. We can't be wasting any more time. If this girl is trapped here, it could be her remains are here and she's having trouble moving on. What a sad tragedy. To be trapped here. I grip my hand to my chest and blink the tears forming in my eyes away. There's no time to let my emotions get the best of me.

Night 5 (10 pm)

We trek to the basement and start looking. It doesn't help that there are many boxes on the floor. We need to think of ways that are clever. Like hidden spaces or holes behind portraits. I know. I watch too many detective shows. But it does help to think like one. I could tell my group is getting frustrated. If only there was a sign. Something significant to help us. As soon as I think that, I see her. She points to this area behind the stairs we just entered from. That's it! That must be... I walk to the area and crawl under. I don't care the my knees are getting scraped from this. I just need to keep it up. I feel around and find something hard, smooth and round. This has to be it. Grabbing the box I brought with me, I put the remains in there and close it. This should help her find peace. I crawl back out while holding the box.

12:00 am

We make an alter for her. It's the least we could do. I'm sure she's watching and knowing we helped her. I'm happy and relieved to know this is over. We have spent five nights here. I'm glad I took those drawing lessons. It was amusing when she stood behind me and watched me draw. She would occasionally point and guide me along the way to get her facial features right. As soon as I was done, Gladion lit some candles and we all clasped our hands together in prayer.

"Please go in peace and happiness. Thank you for letting us have the chance to help you. I hope you'll be forever happy with your family waiting on the other side" I held Gladion's hand as I prayed.


	4. Bonus Story

Epilogue (10 years later)

It has been 10 years since our entrapment in the abandoned school. I'm surprised we made it through in one piece. I'd say it brought us more closer. I remembered that I came to Alola to begin my trials. Hau also wanted to start his trials too and to have a battle against his grandfather one day. Which he did. He lost but took it more better than I expected. Rena and May came to master their performance techniques. They have told me about the allure and dazzling performances of contests. And Xav... Well he came along to keep an eye on Rena. He insisted that she was a huge shopaholic and would spend more than what she had. So he was her financial manager in a way. Lillie wanted to escape her mother along with Gladion. Speaking of him... It seemed the school brought us together. It could have been fate. I'm just happy to be with him. Yeah. He can be edgy but that's just him. We got married five years ago and we have a healthy girl named Elena. Gladion got attached when he held her in his arms. What father wouldn't?

Night 

"Daddy, please tell me the story again!" Our daughter hugged her Teddiursa doll and looked at Gladion with pleading eyes.

I could tell he would give in. He always does. I chuckled while stroking Elena's hair. When she gives you that look, it's hard to say no. She's so innocent right now. The story will change when she gets older. She's too young to fully understand the grasp of its true point. So that's why Gladion shortens it.

"Alright. You win. It all started when me, mommy and our group of heroes saved this princess from a terrifying place..." Gladion starts the story as we all huddle together.

The End

A/n: Thank you for reading my story til the very end! _ I've enjoyed making this story happen. A little horror and romance


End file.
